


A tale of two's revenge

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After ch4, Minor mentioned characters, Other, Revenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Off the opposite prompt, what would of happened if one of the survivors had of died/murdered instead





	A tale of two's revenge

Sonia snuck down the hallway, four squealing balls of fur hidden within her dress and hair. It was the middle of the night, the night following the fourth murder

Her memories of gundham and what he had done to protect them, the trial, his death all fought against her to resurface in her mind but she couldn't allow it. With determination she pushed it back, she had one goal in mind for tonight and that was revenge

Revenge for gundham who had been nothing but brave and for herself, for every time he had leered at her or insulted the dead breeder. She stopped before his cottage door, his was the only 'house' with it's lights still on and she could hear the mechanics tinkering from inside, he would pay, she would make him pay 

 

Akane sat at her small desk where she had been the past day, she stared blankly at the tiny robot watching her. It imitated nekomaru once more and with a shout she smashed it

Nobody came to investigate what had happened, even hinata had stopped after lunch time when she nearly bit his head off after the fourth knock to her door. That's why it didn't surprise her when nobody came this time. After all she had limited herself to destroying her room so she was no threat to them, she glared down at the pieces left

That wasn't entirely true, no, she would make him pay for mocking her with such a thing. With that in mind she nimbly left through her cottage window and made her way to his. It was certainly a shock when she recognised Sonia's blonde hair disappear inside but she didn't let it discourage her, after all the blonde princess had taken the breeders side 

 

Sonia stared down at the blood covering her hands, he looked shocked, betrayed as blood gushed from where she had stabbed him with his own screwdriver

He tried to speak over razor sharp teeth but failed as she glared at him savouring the moment. "Did you really think I would come to you for such comfort" he fell back to the floor and a clinking filled the room as the parts he fell on scattered 

 

Akane heard everything from her position outside and took little time to get into the room, she couldn't allow her to take away her revenge. She glared at Sonia as her cold eyes raised to meet akane's blazing ones. Neither girl could risk backing down now, they both knew that as Sonia stepped past a groaning souda

They circled for a moment and when all was quiet she couldn't help but glance down to see if souda was dead. That was when she heard it, a distinct whisper of "I'm sorry" 

 

Sonia threw the knife that landed in akane's throat a split second after she had whispered those words

She couldn't risk the others finding out as she turned to walk away, unlike with souda who she knew was now dead she couldn't watch akane die. She allowed herself the comfort of knowing that akane would die more peacefully then if monokuma had of executed her 

 

A squeak left her lips as she dropped to the ground and akane smiled, Sonia wouldn't be walking away from this either. Not with the knife she had just pulled from her own throat in the princess back 

 

Sonia couldn't move and four balls of fur took refugee outside at her command. Only able to watch as a small bear with a mismatched design and glowing eye clambered up the stairs, striking a matched and setting the place on fire

The screams died to quickly and the next morning they found four balls of fur huddled together beside a pile of ash that a scorched red ribbon sat on top of. Only the blood and soot covered bundles of fur knowing what acts of revenge had taken place there


End file.
